


After Life

by Runr



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Addiction, BoyxBoy, Drug Use, Drugs, Gang, Gay, LGBT, M/F, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Possibletrigger, Prositution, Reallygay, Violence, brother, m/m - Freeform, possibletriggee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runr/pseuds/Runr
Summary: At 20 years old, Dasher has found himself as a person just there in a gang. Dasher used to think of the three other guys as brothers, there was: Simon, Chase, and Brently. Things started to get out of control when the cops had come around looking for the three of them for the assault of Tyler Boss.When an odd looking, lost boy whose nick-name was "Adri", unexpectedly crosses paths with Dasher, which he started to get mildly interested and a tad bit pushy until one night they sleep together, while Adri was doped up, and Simon had pushed them in a room together to help get some "stress" off of Dasher's shoulders. But not seeing any mistakes could happen after that, they start to catch feelings, which isn't the worse thing that would happen to them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shut up! Shut the hell up you're a worthless whore!"

Eyebrows raising curiously, I looked up from rolling my well-deserved joint. Simon had this short, blonde haired boy by the arm, and continued to shake him spitting in his face.

"I'm sorry...I just need it...I need some please!" He begged, gripping the front of Simon's shirt. His legs tilted inwards as they shook.

"Where's my money from last week then?"

The kid paused for a second, "Oh! Here." Shakily he let go of Simon and reached into the purse he had on his hips, pulling out a wad of hundred-dollar bills, "1...2... and 3, for today." Pushing them into Simon's chest, he put the rest away. He was desperate.

"You owe me more than this, though." Simon says as he pockets the money, his arms lunging for the purse. Rolling my eyes, I go back to work and lick the paper. Inhaling the first puff, I slump back against the old brown couch, and close my eyes.

"Hey...Dasher. Pass me it," Scoffing, I shook my head. Is he kidding me? "Please? I've been dying for a puff for the last wee-"

"Stop! Ah!" A high-pitched scream floated through the room, "Simon! That's my money!" The boy screamed again, his face was red and tears glistening in his eyes

"Are you kidding me, Adri? This is my money."

Shaking his head, he went for the cash in Simons hand again, only to have two other dudes grab his arms and pull him away. "I need to pay my rent!" This Adri character tried to reason, "I got a warning today, if I don't have it before nine tonight they'll switch the lock!" The tears the dark haired had in his eyes spilled past as he was getting dragged away.

"You're good at fucking. I'm sure some old man won't mind giving you a couple hundred." Simon said counting the cash in his hands before pocketing it.

Flinching when I heard the door slam shut, a hurt cry echo through the hall, I took another long drag and relaxed into the couch.

I'll admit it, it was sad seeing all these kids come in here, trying to make some quick cash only to get robbed then beaten.

It is a hard thing to see still, even though I have known Simon for six years. It's even harder getting all the faces of the people you've hurt out of your head at night. Especially going back to your mother, and little brother, buying them things with dirty cash. Not to mention putting them in danger from all the shit you've caused.

"Yo, Dasher. Get over here, we're going for a run." My eyes lazily sliding over to meet Chase, I smoked the last of my roll, and stood.

"K. but..."I trail off, my mind completely lost in thought, "I... Have to go home soon" I wagged my finger at him, watching as he shook his head, and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled, walking down a hall until we reached the door, he held open for me.

We walked silently down the sidewalk to a nearby empty E-Z mart, Chase grabbing random shit he needed, the me getting a bunch of junk food for later for when the munchies would harshly decide to attack me, and some for my little brother, before walking half way back to Simons house.

"Can you carry that?" Chase smirked, taking the bags from my hand and nodded. It had two Liters of Pepsi, and Coke.

Chase turned back to me from the four steps he walked ahead of me, "See you tomorrow?"

Smiling goofily, I nodded. "Of course. Not as early, I'm going to take my brother for some breakfast or something." I shrugged, he was only four, but I loved him like he was my own.

Chase smiled, "Tell the little man I said hey."

Nodding, I shook my head, I had no will in me to say a formal goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

"You better have him at school before nine." My mom warned, her hair flowing over her shoulder as she applied some eye-liner to her eye.

 

"Don't worry, ma'." I kissed her cheek before walking out into the hallway.

 

"And don't you dare take him to your bunch of friends." She poked her head out of the bathroom door, "Because I will cut you right the hell off, and you will be on the streets." She said sternly, all I could do was nod. I was done making mistakes like that again. I had picked up my little brother Chris from the daycare, and we had run into Simon who had 'accidentally' blew some of the smoke from his joint into Chris's face, which caused him to go into a fit of coughs and he may have gotten some of the side affects, to say my mom was livid wasn't even the correct term, she flipped the fuck out.

"I wont." I was not about to make that mistake again. She probably would have put me in a coma and not of felt one pang of guilt, and I'm not going to lie; I wouldn't of either. "Chris!" I yelled, poking my head into his room. He was currently playing with his cars silently one the floor.

"Hi, Dasher." He mumbled, turning around to give me a shy smile, "Is it time to go?" He softly asked, picking up his two cars and standing up.

 

"It is buddy, we are going to get breakfast." I smiled, running my hands through his hair.

 

Smiling up at me he nodded eagerly, his missing front tooth popping right out when a smile creased his small lips his bright green eyes sparkling, "Really! Where?"

 

Pursing my lips, I shrugged grabbing his brown paper bag at the entrance of our apartment and unzipping his bag just enough to carefully place in his lunch, before opening the door. "Its a surprise." I poked at his nose.

 

"I cant wait! I cant Dasher, Im excited! Can I get a fruit bowl with yogurt on the side! We are going to Cora's are we not!" He grinned, nibbling on his bottom lip.

 

"Its a surpise." I stuck my tongue out at him.

 

~

 

"See you at home, kay bud'." Leaning down, I kissed Chris on his forehead, fixing the way his clothes looked on his shoulders, and wiping off the jelly he had on his chin.

 

"OK, I love you." He mumbled shyly, his cheeks coloring just slightly.

 

"Love you too." I chuckled, hugging him quickly before leaving him in the hands of the teacher, "Be good." I pointed at him.

"I promise." He mouthed, blowing me a kiss before turning into the classroom to go sit near the books... Alone.

 

Sighing, I started to back up at first, until Chris was a blur, I walked out the front doors of the school, waiting until I was a block away before pulling out a carton of cigarettes.

 

I slipped the stick between my lips before pulling out a lighter, cupping a hand to block the wind, before flicking my finger over the hick to light it. Inhaling the toxin before releasing it slowly. I picked up the habit not long after one of my best friends had stopped talking to me. It helped release some stressed in a weird way.

My feet started to carry me towards the warehouse, but before I was about to step foot into the alley leading the way there, before my eyes adjusted on a site ahead of me.

 

Adri, I believe his name was Adri. He had dyed blond hair and looked like a crack head, which Im going to go out on a limb and say he was. He was talking to this man who handed him something in an envelope, which he stuffed greedily in his pocket before walking away and into a near by convenience shop.

 

Licking at my lips, I threw the butt of my cigarette to the floor and stomped on it, before walking into the same shop.

 

"Im sorry... But we do not sell smokes to minors." As my eyes searched the shop I wasnt that surprised when I saw Adri standing at the counter trying to persuade the cashier to let him buy a pack of cigarettes with a fifty dollar bill.

 

"Fuck." He hissed, "Shit!" He cursed, glaring at the man before turning to stomp out of the store, stopping shortly when he must have recognized me. A frown worked its way onto his lips as his eyes flashed fear, and it made me feel remotely guilty because to say the least, he looked like complete and utter shit. He had dark crescents under both of his pale gray eyes, making him look sick with his sunken cheek bones and his overly visible collar bone.

Biting my lip just slightly, I grabbed his arm, ignoring him as he tugged on it weakly, "There you went," I sighed, looking apologetically at the teller, "I told him not to try and buy smokes for me." I rolled my eyes, "But can I get two Red Roses, one twenty, and the other a twenty-five."

 

The teller looked skeptically at Adribefore pulling out the two packs, "Can I get ID, sir." He asked, his attention focusing back on me with a small smile on his face.

 

Digging into my back pocket, I pulled out my wallet and placed my method of payment, which was debit, and pulled out my one year old identification, "Here." I handed it to him, watching as his eyes swept over my picture.

 

"Its a sick habit to start." He mumbled, handing me back my card, "Insert  your chip at the bottom." He continued.

 

Letting out a slight chuckle, I bumped my hip with Adri's to get his attention when I pulled out my card, "Lets go." I told him, walking behind him out the door.

 

 

We walked a block silently to a old, inactive street that had night clubs every third our fourth shop down, as if checking his surroundings, Adrifinally stopped, and hugged his arms around him, "What do you want with me?" He let fear seep back to his facial features, and he started to tremble again. It was sad seeing what Im guessing was a young persona wrecking his life early, even though Simon and his whole organization did nothing but trap people in, it bothered me, and I wanted to know why or how he ended up like this.

 

 

"Nothing," I mumbled, holding out to him the twenty-five pack of cigarettes, "Take it." I urged as he just stared at my hand, then up at me warily. "Im not going to touch you." I told him, "Ill even put them on the floor if you want."

 

 

Letting out a jagged breath, he shook his head and slowly took the pack from my hands, but he was shaking, and although I wasnt that old, Ive been around a lot of shit to know something wasnt right. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked warily, my right brow raising.

 

 

"I... Nothing." He said defensively, ripping the plastic off the carton of cigarettes and pulling one of the sticks out and placing it between his pale, dry lips, his hands dipped into his sweaters pocket and he dug out a purple lighter, and igniting the flame, heating the tip of the cigarette. Adri inhaled deeply, before releasing the smoke through his nose. "... Thanks... I guess..." He mumbled, kicking at the ground shyly.

"Dont worry about it." I grumbled, still mildly concerned about his shakes.

 

We were standing awkwardly beside each other as he finished his cigarette, about to throw it on the floor before his stomach let out a loud groan. Raising my brow again, I couldnt help but let a smirk slip onto my lips, "Shut up." He sighed, stomping on the smoke before running a hand through his hair. He pulled at the envelope sticking out of his pocket and pulled out bills upon bills, "Here is for the boot, th--"

"I dont want your money." I cut off frowning.

His mouth closed and he bit his lip, "I... I dont start until..." Adri trailed his sentence off, and he slowly met my eyes with his head ducked, "I dont start until ten."

 

A disgusted look crossed my face and Adri frowned, "I was serious when I said I dont want your money."

 

"Then..." His dark brows furrowed in confusion.

 

Pursing my lips I shrugged, "Lets go get breakfast." I offered, watching amused as his brows furrowed again.

"Why."

I shrugged, "Dont hate me for saying this, but you barely have anything on your bones, and you are shaking." I pointed out, adding, "And if Im am guessing right, right either have low blood sugar, or I could go out on a limb and say you are withdrawing from a drug."

 

An unrecognizable emotion passes through his eyes, "You..." His bottom lip started trembling, "You dont know nothing." He poked me, only causing himself to stumble back.

 

"I dont." I agreed with a simple nod of my head, "And thats why I want to go get breakfast."

 

Narrowing his eyes into slits he shook his head, "No, I have to pay my rent first... I have to see if I can even pay my rent because your asshole of a friend stole. He stole." He paused to breath in, his eyes tearing up, "He stole my money! And you didnt do anything!" He glared, shoving me weakly.

 

Slightly offended I just shrugged. It was true, I didnt do anything, but he got himself into his own mess and I know that Simon loves fucking up peoples lives, but when business is business he doesnt mess around. If you owe him that much in the end, you owe him that much in the end, and if he does not get that money you will be beaten to a bloody pulp, like he had tried to do to me after this bastard had told a complete and utter lie about me and how I was trying to rat him out to the cops. He chased me to the other side of town on foot, and even though I was stupid enough to get one of my only friends involved, I knew then, and I know now that I fucked up big time and you can never trust anybody.

 

"Where do you live?" I tried, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets.

 

Adri just shrugged, "It will be on the streets soon." He sighed miserably, "Listen... Thanks for... Thanks for the smokes, and the offer and all, but I have to go and pay my rent."

 

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt. "Ill make you breakfast then." I tried, discarding the idea that I probably look like a desperate fool.

 

Bottom lip poking out his shoulders sagged, "Im sorry..." Was all he said as he turned down the street, starting with a jogging, before galloping into a walk.


	3. Three

"Shit!" My mom cursed, walking out of her room with her hair in a messy bun..

 

"What?" I asked, my eyes not coming off of the screen in front of me.

 

She moved around the apartment before groaning, "I forgot to pick up Chris!" She cursed loudly, "And of course you dont do shit! Not the dishes or vaccuming, or the garbage." My nose scrunched up at the accusation, I did a lot of things around this house, just not specifically for her, more for Chris and I. And correct me if Im wrong, but I barely use the bathroom garbage, and when it is in use all there is in it are nasty pads and vagina plugs she uses. So excuse me.

 

Rolling my eyes I flicked off the TV, "Im going to lay down."

 

"See," She mumbled to herself, "Just proved my point." She stomped to the door and angrilly shut it. I was surprised out land lord, or the people under us havent complained yet, because even though we havent gotten into an arguement as bad as before with the whole Chris thing, we were still a pretty loud family.

 

When I walked down the hall I paid little attention to the family photos hanging. I wouldnt say we were a perfectly functional family, but if my mother and I needed something that only the other could supply, we wouldnt hesitate one second to comply. Her and Chris were the only family I had left, aside from the gang, and I would do anything for my mother or Chris; I simply love them both.

 

Pulling the covers of my blanket back, I gently laid myself on the mattress and recovered myself, my eyes drifting ever so slightly until I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

~

"Daasssshhhh! Dasher, Dasher, Dasher!" My name being constantly whispered in my ear, and my cheek being patted lightly continuously caused me to jerk up. "Your awake?"

 

A smile slipped onto my face when I recognized Chris was laying beside me, his body under the covers with his forehead touching mine, "Hey buddy. How was school?" I asked, pulling a hand over the blanket to rub my face.

 

Shoulders shrugging he pouted, "Ok I guess." His small fingers rubbed my cheek again, "Dasher... Can I ask you something?"

 

Smiling at his adorableness, I nodded, "Ask me anything your soul desires."

 

Smiling back shyly, he rubbed my cheek again before slowly looking me in the eyes, his green eyes glossing over, "I... On Thursday is Show-and-Share and... The boys today were bugging me about how I dont have any cool toys and I was wondering if maybe you can buy me a toy? I saw one at the Super Market and it was only five dollars..." He trailed off.

 

Pursing my lips, I rose an eye brow which made him smile shyly, "They were bugging you again?" Averting his eyes, Chris removed his hand from my face, rubbing the fabric of my pillow with his middle finger.

 

"Its... It isnt bad or anything." He shrugged.

 

Frowning I shook my head, "Thats bullying Chris." I told him. We had this talk many times before this too, and I couldnt believe these little ass holes were starting this shit again.

 

Sitting up he buried his head in his hands, "I know... I just thought I could prove them wrong and... And when they see my toy they will ask to play."

 

Sighing, I sat up as well and threw my arm over his shoulder. "We'll get you a cool toy." I promised, kissing his head gently. I was going to have to call Simon up to see if I could make some quick cash so I could have some bills for tomorrow to take Chris shopping. I was ready to show these little bastards not to mess with my brother.

~

"Smoke it!" Chase encouraged, passing me the bong. Rolling my eyes at the high fuck face I put my lips over the circle, and watched flicked the lighter and lite whatever shit he had placed in the bowl. His eyes were hooded and red like he had just dropped food coloring in each of them.

 

"Dasher, after you hit that can you run to the liquor store and Ill give you whatever you need for tomorrow for your brother."

 

Inhaling the strong smoke, my throat tickled but I fought the urge to go into a fit of coughs. Pulling away, I opened my mouth to slowly release the smoke, before blowing O's at Chase, to which he either sniffed or sucked them up.

 

"Ill be right back," I chuckled, watching as he hurriedly put his lips back to the circle. I turned my attention to Simon and shrugged, "Im going to need more than usual." Simon looked up at me from the table he was at, counting out bills and passing people an amount of pot before holding his finger up to the next person, who looked high as fuck.

 

"Whats wrong?" He asked, standing and pulling me into the next room, closing the metal door.

 

I shrugged, "Nothing. Its just Chris asked me for a toy, and I wanted to get him something good so those little fuckers will leave him alone." I grunted, kicking at the floor. I hated prissy kids. They were bastards, and total asses to deal with.

 

"Fucking ass hats." Simon shook his head and pulled out a hundred, "Take this for Chris, and this," He pulled out another hundred, "For the alcohol." He slapped the other one in my hand, "I want strong shit that will get everybody fucked up." He mumbled before opening the door and walking back out.

 

Rubbing my eyes as the affect of the weed started to hit me, I walked out of the room as well grabbing a pair of shades from a drawer in the makeshift kitchen.

 

"Im heading out!" I yelled, checking my reflection in the microwave to make sure my eyes were not that red, which thankfully they are not.

 

I have always liked walking in the dark when it is late. There was something about the dark, chill and calming atmosphere that just enlightens me. It helps me clear my mind about certain things, and in all it is cleansing.

 

As I went upon entering the liquor store, I walked down the isles getting: coolers, j-ello shots, vodka and some hard rum, asking for a double bag before making my way back to Simon's house. When I entered the door, the stench of weed filled my nose and there was by far way more people than there was before.

 

"Alcohol is here!" Someone yelled, grabbing the black bags from my hand and running away to the kitchen with it, red cups started getting lined on the table, and the liquor was being mixed and chugged.

 

Throwing the shades carelessly on a ledge, I walked into the couch and sat down near Chase, who was currently sucking on a big joint.

 

"Pass it." I grunted, reaching for it to take the puff he was about to take.

 

"Maaaaaaan! That would of been really hot if you two accidently kissed!" A girl called from across the room. She had mocha colored skin, with long curly black hair falling over her shoulders. She wore a red strapless dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage but not enough to make her look like a total tramp. It came down a bit before her knees and hugged her curves perfectly.

 

Inhaling and quickly exhaling, I raised a brow at her, "You find that hot?"

 

Shrugging, her dark eyes narrowed just slightly, and she strutted over to come sit by me, folding one leg over another. Her Nike shoes were black with a red check, and her legs long and smooth. "I will admit guy on guy action is pretty sexy." She chuckled, her eyes searching the room before locking with mine.

 

"I dont think  I could kiss another dude soberly." I commented, watching as she brought her bottom lip into her mouth to nibble on, her eyes that had a light coat of eyeliner around had never left mine.

 

"Hmm, so you would kiss another guy?"

 

I shrugged, licking my lips. "Would it get your attention?"

 

"Now," She pouted, "Why would you want to get my attention?"

 

"Because, you are incredibly sexy." I told her straight, watching a smile curve onto her luscious lips.

 

"Awe, Im sorry baby. I dont flow your way." Leaning forward she kissed my lips, stood and walked away into a crowd.

 

Holy shit, I wanted some of that.

 

"She was fine as fuck." Chase coughed, catching my attention as he blew a cloud into my face. "What did she want?" He leaned on me, handing me the joint to take a bong.

 

Taking a puff, I shrugged, remember how she swayed her hips as she walked over here, and the way they swayed as she left. She doesnt flow my way? "What does it mean when someone doesnt flow your way?" I asked him, chuckling at how stupid he looked. He was high as fuck right now, and the way his eyes dropped over was fucking hilarious, causing me to heave over in a painful laughter.

 

"What?" He asked, his eyes drooping even more as his brows furrowed.

 

Struggling to breath, I waved my hand at him, "Your eyes... They look... They look fucked up." I told him truthfully, watching as a pout made its way onto his lips and he shrunk back into the couch. Taking two more quick puffs and a couple bong hits, I passed it all around before I stood, making my way to the kitchen until a hand caught my shoulder.

 

"Heeey," A red cup was pushed into my hands, "Drink it."

 

My head flew up quickly and I smiled when I saw it was Simon, "Hey buddy!"

 

Chuckling he shook his head, "Just drink it then go to the guest bed'." He told me, waving another hundred dollar bill in my face before slipping it in my pocket. "We got a slut in there waiting for you, fuck 'em and I wont take it back."

 

My eyes bulged and I nodded, quickly gulping down the sour liquid. Simon had me stand in front of him for about five minutes and then I felt whatever was in that cup, kick right in. "Holy shit!" I hissed, squinting my eyes at him, "What was in that." I asked, not helping but allowing the disbelief to leak out.

 

Shaking his head, he pushed me towards the hall, almost making me topple to the floor, "Just go." Nodding, I used to walls to guide me before opening the door to the guest room and wincing at the light. I hated getting this fucked up, but it felt so nice. It was calming and relaxing. Taking all the stress off my shoulders so I could just... Crumble to the floor and not give any shits.

 

"Who are you!" Someone gasped, crawling on the floor towards me as I laid my head on the hopefully clean rug, a head blocking my vision.

 

"You need to stop moving." I told him, or her. Trying to make my eyes focus on the three moving people.

 

Giggling, they shook their head, "Im not moving!" Sitting up, my head lolled to the side.

 

"You look like an saint." I whispered when I finally saw them, or he.

 

Smiling widely, he grabbed my hand to pull me up, "Come sit on the bed, its more comfortable." He purred in my ear, helping me stand up and slowly take small steps to the bed as I felt as if I would fall over if I tried to walk on my own.

 

"Dont let go, or I might fall on you."

 

The guy ended up giggling, releasing my arms to over his mouth.

 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Here’s another update! I don’t have a schedule for when I upload chapters, should I make one or keep you on your toes?
> 
> Also, I have another book posted called No love between brothers! Both stories have been finished, I’m just moving them from Wattpad to here!


	4. Four

The boy under me giggled when we landed on the floor.

 

"Oh my gosh! I almost killed you!" I gasped, "You look familar." I then mumbled to myself, "Adri?" He was thrown into another fit of giggles.

 

His body convulsing with laughter, and his minty breath fanning my face. From what I could see, he put on some kind of makeup under his eyes. Running my hand through his hair  I nodded to my conclusion, dyed his roots of his hair back to blond.

 

"I hate that name." He sighed, dropping his limbs limply to the carpet, shifting under me slightly. "Your body feels really nice." He commented, a shy smile curving his lips and his arm trailing down my body starting from my shoulder.

 

Momentarily, I ignored his touch, "Than what should I call you?"

 

Adri's head snapped up and he looked me in the eyes. His cheeks turning the lightest shade before his leg started to bounce. "Anything you want." He purred, his lips aiming for mine but I easily turned my head away.

 

I was not aware of who he was, but my body was reacting funny. I have never had feelings for guys, not once have I thought about a dick and likes the idea of pumping it while I would slide my own into a mans ass. But the way I reacted with Adri's simple touch freaked me out. I got chills when he ran his hand down my arm, and I so desperately wanted to spread his legs farther than they already are and forcefully grind myself into him. I wanted to pull on his hair so his head would move to the side and I could start the task  of creating delicate hickies on his chest and neck; marking him as mine.

 

"Ashton." He, Ashton, finally spoke. "Now... Now kiss me for fuck sakes." He growled, moving up on his elbows so he was about to reach my mouth with his own.

 

I moaned quietly when our mouths first touched. It was an odd, yet surprising sensation. Ashton's mouth was soft and plump, not what I was expecting at all. His mouth when I slithered my tongue into the foreign place and he tasted like mint toothpaste, with a tingle of alcohol... But that could easily just be my breath. 

 

Grunting I pulled away to move between his legs. Gripping the bottom of his shirt I gave it a rough tug and pulled it off his body in one go, throwing it carelessly to the side.

 

"Lets move to the bed." I told him, difficultly pulling his both to our feet before pushing him on the bed. Smirking as he bounced a couple of times before settling on top of the sheets, his hands quickly working to unbutton his skin tight jeans.

 

Nearly falling over I grabbed at his ankles to help heave his jeans off only to glare at him, "Did you glue these on."

 

Giggling, he shook his head, "Not today." He winked. Growling in desperation I fell between his legs and pressed my mouth to his forcefully, my hands still fumbling with his jeans, but his mouth was heavenly. "Oh my..." He gasped, his erection poking out at the top of his underwear.

 

"Someone is excited." I pulled away, running my finger against the slit of his dick, grinning excitedly as he gasped and arched his back.

 

"These..." He gasped, hooking his arm around the back of my neck to pull his body up to mine, "Off... These..." Pressing his lips back to mine for a breath stealing kiss, his tongue dipped into my mouth and curled against my own. The kiss wasn't or delicate, it was a sloppy kiss. It was plain sexual. Forgetting about his jeans, I jerked his head to the side and started to place kisses along his cheek bone to his neck, sucking just below his ear.

 

"Mmm," I hummed, "You taste," Lapping my tongue over his skin, "Delicious."

 

A moan escaped from his lips and he dug his fingers into my scalp, moaning again as if he was encouraging me.

 

Ashton let out a frustrated groan, "Rip them off..."

 

 "Dasher." I finished, watching as his brows creased and his ears burn red.

 

"You..." Pain etched into his features but it was gone as quickly as it arrived. "Al... Alright." Ashton's jumpy attitude seemed to disappear. "But I really need you to take off my pants." he whispered.

 

Nodding, my brain bounced in my brain, before I gripped the two ends of his jeans, and gritted my teeth as I pulled them apart. The sound of fabric ripping echoed in the room. I continued to rip of his jeans, kissing down his leg while I freed it from the skin tight fabric.

 

"Oh gosh!" Ashton gasped when I licked back up his inner leg, his toes curled and his leg tensed over my shoulder when I traveled to his underwear line near his thigh. The fact that I was heavily making out, and about to most likely fuck another boy totally passing my mind. I mean... Ashton is just sexy. His body has the softness, and was flawless enough to be classified as a ladies skin, the only thing that made the difference was the lump he was playing with in his underwear.

 

Once his horrendous jeans were off, I spread his legs, wrapping them around my waist, before I brought my waist in contact with his. Just the image of his head flying back, and his mouth opening to let out a silent gasp had me.

 

The way his body curved into mine while my hands trailed along his side, blew my high away, until I was high on him. Although the smell of weed and alcohol was heavy in this room, I could faintly smell a mix of berries around him.

 

"Dasher..." The way my name rolled out of his mouth with a gasp made me nearly collapse on him. "Take..." Moaning when I licked his chin, he seemed to forget about what he was saying and locked lips with me immediately, his small, soft hands trailing down my back before grabbing my shirt in fistfuls and pulling it over my head. "Jeez." He shivered when I held him by the small of his back and pulled him up so he could sit on my lap.

 

As his chest brushed against mine, it felt weird at first because I wasn't feeling large--or small--breasts push up against my flat chest, but his nipples felt rock hard and heavenly on my own.

 

"Your pants too!" He squealed when I squeezed his ass tightly, and I nipped at his collar bone.

 

Biting my lip, I reached between us to unbutton the top of my pants, gently nudging Ashton off me and onto the bed, back on his back. Curiously, I ran my hand down his chest, watching as his stomach dipped and I could see the outline of some of his ribs to just above the tip of his dick.

 

"You are so sexy, Ashton." I told him, gently cupping his balls before moving so I could take one of his nipples into my mouth.

 

Shaking his head, he sand his fingers into my hair, lightly pulling at the strands as I constantly flicked my tongue over the sensitive bud. "Th... Thanks." He stuttered, trying to gasp in as many breaths of air as he could.

 

 Shaking my head, I started to pull off my pants and underwear, leaving my completely nude; the tip of my dick shining with pre-cum, while the shaft stood proudly.

 

"Mmm... Let me..." Ashton reached out to grab my dick, but I smirked and shook my head, grasping both of his hands and pinning them above his head, then connecting my mouth to his in a hot kiss. A fierce battle for dominance at first, before I pulled myself away and kept my face at a teasing distance from his. "Let me..." Pulling at his wrists, he tried to free them but failed each time. "Dasher. Please, oh please let me touch you!" He moaned, rolling his head to the side to reveal his neck, pushing his body up so his hips could meet mine.

 

I didn't move away from him when he asked though, instead I stared into his eyes. They were actually gorgeous, and I don't think it was because of the makeup, but because I was seeming him in another way.

 

Pursing my lips, I kissed him quickly before rolling off of him so I laid beside him. Placing my hands behind my head, watching as he rolled over and the first thing he did, was run his hand down my chest to my groin. Gripping my shift, jerking in an upwards motion making my breath hitch.

 

Sitting up, Ashton got on all fours, lowering his mouth to my chest and started to suck profoundly on my collar bone. His back was arched, making his round ass stick in the air, while he managed to make his hips stir.

 

Weaving my hand through his hair, I pulled up his face gently and kissed him roughly, a string of saliva hanging between us as we broke apart. "Can you go down?"

 

Nodding, he blushed before whispering a quiet sorry, "Your piercing wont get stuck in my throat or anything right?" His question wasn't hesitant and thank God for that because a laugh nearly bubbled past my lips.

 

I guess I should of told him about it sooner before we started anything, because I know it makes some people nervous. Shaking my head, I reach down and run my finger over my tip. "Nope," I told him. I've had a curved barbell in for a while, and it did not do any harm to the previous people I was with.

 

"Oh..." He trialed off, licking the underside of my dick, and softly, he flicked around my piercing before taking my head into his mouth.

 

"Shit!" I hissed, thrusting my hips up as he bobbed his head up and down. "I..." Grunting, I pulled him up not so gently by his hair so he would stop.

 

"Someone is sensitive." He teased, crawling on my lap and gripping my pulsing hard erection with his; sliding them along each other in a painfully slow stroke.

 

Gritting my teeth I grabbed his hand in mine. Shit. If he kept doing that, I was going to cum.

 

"Do you have a condom?" I asked him, watching as his eyes flickered to mine, then around the rooms. Wobbling off the bed to the remains of his jeans, he pulled out silvery package.

 

"Just wait, I have to..." Trailing off, I heard a pop of a lid before I sat up and rushed over to his despite the aching in my legs.

 

"Your not fucking yourself over right now." I told him, grabbing the small medicine bottle from his hand.

 

Gasping, he went to grab it back, "I have to go and get myself ready." He tried.

 

Glaring at his lie, I threw the bottle across the room, not giving two fucks if it broke. Just the thought that he was trying to be half here, and half not kind of hurt. I mean, I understand that we didn't know each other really good, but he would rather sleep with me than a stranger right? "Then I will help you." I told him, picking him up so he could wrap his legs around my waist.

 

Ashton frowned before kissing my neck, "OK..." He whispered, moving up so he could suck on the lobe. His fingers were twirling the hair at the nape of my neck .

 

"Lay on your stomach." I told him when I put him on the bed. He hesitated for a second before complying. His body doing this graceful movement as his torso twisted then his hips, then legs; spreading his knees far apart.

 

"Just... Make sure you have the condom on." Ashton whispered, pushing his head into the pillow, popping his ass up, allowing me the view of his pink hole. Even his ass was Adritiful. Eyes travelling up from his rump, I kissed my way up his back, pausing to run my fingers along a scar he had on the side of his back. Trailing my lips over the scar, placing a chaste kiss on it before moving up to where a yellow, blue bruise was starting to form. "Hurry up." He told me, looking back at me.

 

Nodding, I kissed along the area before letting the tip of my tongue to travel down the length of his back before I spread his cheeks in advanced, and licked his hole not so shyly.

 

I watched in fascination as his back rolled and his legs slightly trembled.

 

"Does it feel good?" I asked, was it alright? Nodding into the pillow, he let out a loud moan when I started to lick, kiss, and furiously tongue his ass. I didn't find it was any different than eating out a girl, except they... Leak much more. Pulling away, I kissed the small of his back before slowly sticking a finger in him, twisting and curling it slowly before pulling it out to lick him again, then add another finger.

 

Gasping, he arched his back as I scissor him. "Mmm!" He moaned, pushing himself back into me, "I'm ready, Dasher." He said, getting up on his hands and knees. Raising an eyebrow, I reached up to grab the condom that was thrown to the side of the bed, and opened the corner, pulling out the plastic that had lube already on.

 

I stroke myself a bit before rolling the condom on from the tip to the base before moving up so I could kneel between Ashton's legs, holding my dick so I could rub the tip against his hole; I was savoring the sounds he was making. The way his head tipped back and a beauitiful moan left his mouth, rocking his hips back against mine to get me to go deeper.

 

"You feel so good." I told him, slipping myself the rest of the way in, looping my arm around his stomach to hold him up as he shivered against me. Glorious moans pouring out from both of our mouths. My hips pounding hard into his until I was able to drive him down so he was on his stomach, on the bed.

 

"Oh Dasher!" My dick ached as I heard Ashton say my name.

 

Thrusting my hips, I pushed all the way inside of him, squeezing his ass before leaning down to bite his neck as I thrust in and out of him in coordinated thrusts.

 

"Dash... Ah!" Ashton cried out when I must have hit that one spot inside him making him clench all his muscles around me, throwing me other the edge as I grunted repeatedly and heaved in silent pants; the proof of my release lingering in the condom, which was currently in his ass. "Are you done?" Nodding my head, I let out a long sigh and slipped out of him and flicking the condom to the floor, motioning for him to turn around. Reaching forward, I removed his hands from touching himself so it was my hand touching him, stroking his dick and occasionally massaging his balls. "I... Dasher!" He moaned, throwing his head back, "I'm gunna..." Gasping quietly, he held my shoulders his hands gripping them tightly.

 

Ashton looked so sensual. The mark I had given him standing out brightly against his pale complexion. The way Ashton's stomach dipped, and his legs spread, ankles falling behind me gave me a warm feeling. His body was unbelievably beautiful, even with the marks on it.

 

The door to the room burst open, "Dasher!" Gasping, a look of pure horror washed over Ashton's face. His hand went down to cup himself and pull his legs up a bit. Gripping the sheet under us, I pulled on it under it came out from beneath us, and I climbed under it with Ashton, getting back in the position we were in before. "Woah! Are they actually fucking!" Slipping two fingers into him, I watched as Ashton's mouth fell open and his muscles clench around my fingers.

 

"Cum for me." I whispered, pressing my lips to his. Trailing a hand down his body while the other finger fucked him.

 

"What?" It sounded like Chase at the door.

 

"Get out." I called back before pressing my lips back to Ashton's. Savoring the feeling of how easily they fit against mine and how smooth they felt.

 

Chuckling was heard, "He is fucking the slut." He, Chase whispered to somebody else.

 

Growling when I saw a hurt expression fill Ashton's features, I pulled away, raising my voice, "Get the fuck out!" The room was quiet again after that. "I'm sorry." I apologized, kissing down his chest until I reached his pubic area; which was absolutely smooth.

 

"What..." Ashton wasn't able to finish the sentence as I took the tip of his dick in my mouth. I have gotten enough blow jobs to know what feels good, and what doesn't, so even though I have never given one before I was pretty confident. I bobbed my head up and down while scissoring his hole. "Dasher!" He gasped, gripping my hair and pushing my head down and as a reaction his thighs came close to my face. "Just... I'm... I'm..." His fingers pulled my hair tightly, making me release him from my mouth as he erupted, his hand quickly found its way down his body to start jerking himself as he came his hips rising off the bed.

 

I couldn't help but stare at him in fascination between his legs, only moving up when he moved onto his side so his back was facing me.

 

 

"Ashton?" He didn't respond, just laid unresponsive. "Did I go to rough or something?" I then asked. Biting my lip when didn't respond I couldn't help but let my mind trail, I mean sure just because he isn't talking doesn't mean he didn't like what we just did. Maybe he didn't want anything and I took him by force without knowing, and I took his body reacting positively the wrong way. "Shit, Ashton." Touching his shoulder I sat up, "I didn't mean to force you..."

 

Whimpering he turned around, his glistened with unshed tears. "No... It's just that... No..." He hiccuped, "Nobody has ever been so..." So what? Rough, cruel, desperate, wild? "Nice." Blinking rapidly, I shook my head. Wait, what? "I was so scared that... That some rude guy was going to come in here and tear me a new one and give me some disease." Ashton said softly, wiping away a tear as it slid down his cheek. "It was so weird because nobody has even been so kind, or gentle. So... Thank you." Sniffling he wiped his eyes again.

 

Nodding, I casually wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to lay down. "Night." I told him, hesitating just slightly as I kissed his forehead.

 

"Goodnight, Dasher." Ashton whispered, moving into my arms when I opened them.

 

"Night, Ashton." I whispered back, making sure his head was resting against my chest.


	5. Five

"You didn't!" Chris said, gripping the white plastic bag in his hand tight enough that his small knuckles blanched. I wiped my face with a towel and nodded. I had decided before just to go out a buy an iPod for Chris instead of having to go back home and shower, then get Chris ready and drag him out of the house.

 

"I did." I nodded, "Open the bag." A smile formed on my face when his eyes widened.

 

"Seriously!" He jumped in his spot.

 

"As long as you like the color red."

 

A smile that could have broke his face in half showed his gaping tooth, "I love that color too!" He giggled, following me to my room.

 

"Then why haven't you opened the bag?" I ask in mock surprise.

 

Gasping, Chris looked down at the bag, like he couldn't believe he was holding something precious in his hands "I can open it?" I nodded, lifting him up by the armpits and set him on the bed, to which I sat beside him. "Open it?" I nodded again, watching as he released the grip and reached into the bag, his small pink tongue poking out of his mouth as he gripped the plastic container. Dropping the bag carelessly to the floor he let out a loud scream, "Dasher!" His face turned beat red as he held onto the case of his new iPod. "Dasher!" He repeated again, holding his arms out to me.

 

Grinning, I grabbed him under the armpits yet again and pulled him to my chest, hugging him. "So, you like it?" Nodding he pulled away, placing the iPod between our chests and looking down, his forehead against mine.

 

"I like it, Dasher. I love it a lot." He told me, his eyes shining before looking up at me. "Thank you so much." Bottom lip trembling, he wrapped his arms around my neck again and cried in on my shoulder. Chriss tears soaking the fabric.

 

Frowning, I rubbed his back, "Why are you crying Chris?"

 

Sniffling, he pulled away, rubbing his eyes with his closed fists, "Because you got me an iPod." He whispered, "Everybody in my class had one... And Santa didn't even get me one and I really wanted one."

 

"Aww." I cooed, pulling him back for a hug feeling rather guilty I didn't know that he wanted one for last Christmas. I would have got him one then. "I'm sorry, Chris."

 

The little boy shrugged in my arms, "It's OK... I don't think mommy sent him my list anyway." He mumbled, before wiggling so I could put him down, "Can you open it?" Chris asked, holding the box out to me while wiping at his face.

 

"Of course." I told him, squeezing his hand as we walked out of my room to the kitchen, where I got a knife to open the box.

 

"Hey boys." My mom smiled, walking in right after us.

 

Nodding my head in her direction, it was Chris who replied, "Mommy! Look what Dasher got me!" He squealed, jumping up and down.

 

I heard her footsteps aproach as I pulled the device from the box, holding the lock button so I was able to turn it on. "And where have you gotten the money to get that?" I rolled my eyes, she could never be happy for anybody. Not even her own son.

 

"Don't worry about it." I told her, watching as Chriss eyes lit up. "Just slid the screen like my phone," I instructed, grinning when he gasped, and showed me the screen.

 

"Look! Look!" He jumped before showing our mother. Who snatched the device from his hand.

 

"You bought him a two hundred dollar iPod!" She pushed Chris to the other room, "Go." She told her youngest son, who slumped his shoulders and walked to the next room.

 

"And?" I asked, grabbing it back. Knowing her, she would probably smash that.

 

She looked at me as if I was stupid, "Do you know how much groceries you could have gotten with that! You could of easily gotten him a toy that was twenty bucks. Not two hundred!" Her face was red and her dark green eyes molted like fire. It was sad such a child as nice as Chris got the devils eyes.

 

"He asked for one for Christmas and you didn't even get him one," I hissed, "All you got him was small trinkets from the dollar store and atwenty dollar gift card, for Wal-Mart."

 

My mom shrugged, as if she didn't care, which most likely she didn't, "We had more important things to worry about."

 

"You could have asked!" I seethed in her face. "You don't know when to open your mouth at the right time! So instead of worrying what I buy for your son and my brother, how about you worry about talking to his teacher about the little shits that still tease him because of the toys he brings to show and share!" I hissed the last part, shoving past her.

 

I didn't see Chris in the dinning room, or living room so I walked to his room. I could hear the small weeps of his through his bedroom door, and I couldn't help but frown at the thought that momentarily. It sounded much like Ashton's in the morning when I left him to get dressed this morning.

 

"Chris, I'm going to come in." I knocked once on the door before opening it, my frown deepening when I saw he was curled on his bed with his arms thrown over his eyes. "Buddy, what's wrong?" Chris's small shoulders shook, when I sat on the bed.

 

"I don't want it." Chris said, folding his arms over his chest. He stood up from his bed and walked to the other side of the room in the corner and faced it. "I don't want it." He repeated, his repetition followed by a soft sniffle.

 

"Yes you do." I told him, "You were happy just a second ago." I ran my hand through his hair.

 

"But mommy is right!" He turned around, crying out. Tears streaked down his small face, "I don't need an expensive toy!"

 

Brows furrowing, I jerked him toward me for a hug. "You are a great kid," I whispered, "You deserve everything I offer to give you and everything you don't get." His small hands dug into my back. "What mommy said was an absolute lie."

 

Chris just buried his head in my shoulder not saying a word. It took me about ten minutes to realize that Chris had slumped against me and fell asleep in my arms. Sighing, I gently lifted him in my arms and eased him onto his bed, pulling back the sheets, covering him with them after. Sitting beside him on the bed and programing some new games and other apps he might enjoy in his new iPod. I would have to remember to put some shows and music on it.


	6. Six

"Can I get a four sugar, two cream." The girl behind the register nodded.

 

"Any thing else?" She asked, watching me intently as I gazed at the donut stand.

 

I am kind of hungry... "Can I get an apple fritter as well?"

 

Chuckling, she added that only my order, taking the four dollars I dropped onto the counter. I watched her intently as she dropped the coins into the register then turned around to walk to the donut stand. Her ass bubbled in her work pants and the tightness of her shirt allowed me to recognize the arch she had in her back; she was fit.

 

"My name is Kylie by the way." She smiled, handing me my coffee and donut.

 

Smirking, I nodded. "Dasher."

 

My eyes trailed down her face to watch as she bit her red painted lips. She wore a nearly white powder on her face, and a small line of eye liner above each eye. Her eye lashes were thick with a slab of mascara. Oddly, she reminded me of Ashton. The way she had styled her makeup, but of course Ashton had blended it better on the sides.

 

"Call me some time." Kylie nodded, before turning away to greet the next person in line.

 

Grabbing my cup, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She most likely wouldn't get a call unless I wanted someone to just sleep with. I didn't have time for a relationship at the moment.

 

Walking to the back of the shop, I sat at a rounded table and sat so I was able to see mostly everything happening in the store. I mentally laughed at all the people who sat alone with their back facing the rest of the store. For all they know someone could walk up behind them and slit their throat; don't let your back face people you don't know.

 

Sipping at my coffee, I sighed as the warm sugary warmness washed down my throat. I reached forward to grab my apple fritter, until I heard the tingle of the store's door. My eyes instinctively looked up. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw who it was entering the store: Ashton. 

 

He held the door open for this guy, who grabbed Ashton's wrist tightly and jerked him toward the short line, leaning in to whisper something harshly into Ashton's ear before pushing him forward to Kylie before stalking away. I watched as Ashton's leg started to bounce and his hands moved as he spoke. He had used.

 

I watched closely as he pulled out a bag of coins. Sighing, I dropped my bag on my chair and pulled out my debit and walked up behind him.

 

"Ashton." Placing my hand on the small of his back, I watched as he jumped, nearly dropping all his change.

 

"Oh... I..." He looked up at me, eyes gaping. "D... Dasher." He looked behind us, probably to see if anybody else was here with me.

 

"On debit." I told Kylie, watching as she smiled flirtatiously at me. Inserting my chip in the machine, I quickly punched in the six-digit pin and looked back down at Ashton. "When he is done, come sit at my table." I whispered to him before turning around and walking to go sit at my table.

 

I watched closely as Ashton picked up two coffees and what looked to be one chocolate glazed donut. He walked to the table and set the dudes coffee in front of him as well as the donut, to in response he handed Ashton a small bag of white powder and kissed his sloppily on the mouth, casting me a glare before leaving the store.

 

He must have thought I was just another one of Ashton's people. Which I wasn't, I was a one time fuck. He didn't want me to pay him when I woke up beside him the next morning. I wasn't exactly sure the exact time he had woken up. But he laid completely still, as I had ended up throwing my arm over his head so it was dangerously close to mine. Admittedly though, I enjoyed the small amount of distance between us, because when I had awaken, Ashton's eyes just looked beautiful at the angle the sun hit them. We had spent maybe a good five minutes of just staring at each other before I moved my arm off his head.

 

"Sit." I told him as he just stood at the other side of the table. Nodding he did, moving his bag so it was on his lap. "How was your morning?" I asked, watching as his eyes rolled around the interior of the building.

 

Ashton shrugged, "It was fine." His voice was slightly raspy, and as my eyes trailed over his face, I noticed he had a cut on his bottom lip.

 

"Are you fine?" I asked, moving my apple fritter to the side, to reach over and brush my thumb over his bottom lip. Moving away, Ashton grabbed his coffee and held it up to his lips to take a small sip.

 

"Perfectly fine." My eyes travelled down to his neck, to which I saw bruises covering.

 

Nodding, I sat back. Biting my lip in pure jealousy before having to remind myself. No. I couldn't get jealous because Ashton was... Well he was Ashton.

 

"Some people just like it rough..." He then mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing at his neck.

 

I raised a brow, "Well blue isn't really your color." I mumbled, watching as his cheeks reddened as his arms fumbled up to do up his sweater all the way.

 

"I have to go." He said quietly, moving to get up before his stomach let out an animalistic growl.

 

"No, you have to eat. Sit down." I told him sternly, watching him hesitate before nodding.

 

"Are you allergic to anything?" Ashton shrugged, shaking his head no. "Good. Now," I collected my debit card, "Don't move, because if I see that you aren't at this table when I get back. I will go to Simon, and get him to find you, and I will show up at your doorstep with lunch." I threatened, sort of.

 

His face seemed to blanch when I brought up Simon's name, and he nodded. "Ok..." He whispered.

 

I walked away from the table and up to the counter yet again, getting him a chilli with white bread and a water bottle. Walking back to the table I placed his food in front of him and sat down on the opposite side.

 

"Oh wow..." Ashton looked up at me, "Thank you." Nodding, I picked up my apple fritter and took a big bite out of it, watching Ashton intensely as I sat opposite of him.

 

We sat there for a while, mostly quietly, but sometimes I would ask him a question and he would respond with a short answer than ask my opinion. Ashton was very awkward, was what I was noticing. He wouldn't hold my gaze for more than five seconds before he would look down to his chilli and continue to eat it and dip the bread. Surprisingly, he even commented on my outfit; telling me gray was a very nice color on me, as well as leather because of my jacket.

 

"You going to go home after this?" I then asked.

 

Ashton shrugged, chewing a bit before replying, "I might go get some junk food at the market before I go home." He shrugged, "Haven't had chocolate Almonds for a while." He smiled, more to himself than anybody else. "... How about yourself?"

 

I shrugged. What was I even going to do today. "I don't really know yet." I mumbled, feeling awfully confused. I mean, I could go and hang out with the guys, but Simon had been annoying me lately, asking me to go on a number of runs in return for money. And it is not that I don't like money, but I have enough for myself right now, and I worked enough to gain back the two hundred I spent on Chriss iPod in little under a day and a half and the only reason I was running for him, was because everybody has there asses dirty with assault or something stupid shit, and have the cops after them, which was Simon's number one reason for not leaving his house, he would most likely end up in jail with no bail.

 

"Well... You can come with me if you want..." Ashton invited, twiddling with the plastic spoon nervously on the table.

 

"You wouldn't mind the company?"

 

Ashton shrugged, "Not really... It would be nice I guess... Because then I have someone to talk to."

 

Chuckling, I nodded. "Alright, whenever you are finished." I told him, watching as he popped the last piece of bread into his mouth and hopped off the stool with his bag over his shoulder and coffee in another hand.

~

"You can't laugh though." Ashton told me as we got off the bus and started walking down a dead street.

 

"I wont laugh." I told him, frowning. Ashton had decided to stock up more food than he could carry home. "Seeing you are living on your own when you are nineteen years old?" He shook his.

 

"I'm only seventeen, turning in like a month."

 

My heart clenched at the fact. Shouldn't he still be in school then, not selling his body? "That's a lot of responsibility." I finished, following closely behind him as he walked up a couple steps to the door of what must be his apartment, and OK... Ill admit it is not the most appealing to the eye. But it must be one of those buildings were it is ugly outside and Adritiful inside. Or not.

 

Frowning as I saw the old stair case and chipping walls, I followed Ashton up two flights of stairs before he walked up to a door with a gold number five. It was the only door that actually had a gold number, other than a black plastic things all the other doors had.

 

"I'm scared to open the door." He mumbled. I'm not sure it was to himself or me, but he opened the door anyway, and the inside of his suite was beautiful compared to the outside.

 

Much to my surprise the inside was painted a light green. Upon entering, to the right Ashton had one sofa pushed up against a wall, then in a corner was a small radio sitting a top a light brown shelf. The walls in the living room were bare, with a couple paintings sitting on the floor. To the right, where Ashton had went, was the kitchen. It was completely open to the rest of the house. The oven was right next to the sink, and although the fridge was small it was to the left of the entire kitchen, a small garbage can next to it. The floor was linoleum tile.

 

"Its actually really nice." I commented, placing my bags on the counter next to him I started to unpack the food and watching Ashton as he grabbed it and put them in nicely painted brown cupboards above.

 

"Thanks..." He mumbled, blushing. "Um..." Opening the refrigerator he filled in quickly with the small milk carton, butter, six carton of eggs, orange juice, sliced cheese, lettuce, soda, and some fruits he bought, leaving the bread out on the counter. I couldn't help but notice how empty the fridge was before. "I'm just going to take a quick shower... So um... You can sit or make something to eat if you want." He offered before backing up and walking down a short hall where I'm guess his bedroom or the bathroom was.

 

Nodding, I slipped off my shoes and moved them near the door before walking on the carpet to sit on the couch facing a blank green wall.

 

Stretching, I laid my arms on the back of the couch and folded my feet the ankles in front of me. I am not going to lie, it was a cute and cozy little apartment for one person to live in.

 

When I heard the shower start my head snapped to down the hall. Curiosity getting the best of me, I slowly stood from the couch, only continuing when I heard his shower curtain pull back.

 

I took small steps down the hall looking for the one room where Ashton would most likely sleep. When I passed the bathroom, I gently pressed my ear against the door, nibbling on my lip when I heard Ashton talking to himself. Raising a brow I walked down the small hall until it came to an end with an entrance with no door. Poking my head inside, I let a small smile slip onto my lips as I surveyed the room. There were two mattresses pushed  up against a wall, with a dark blue comforter folded in another corner of the room, which white sheets made the bed with two pillows stacked on top of each other. Not that far from the head of his bed was a night stand. There was an alarm clock and a book a top of it with a lamp that had one of those solar panels a top of it. On the other side of his bed there was a brown dresser and a body mirror resting on the wall. He had no curtains covering the window. But again, the room was lacking any decoration you would think a seventeen year old would have.

 

He seemed like a neat, organized person, though.

 

Feeling rather bold, I walked over to the closet shielded with beads and spread them a part, my brows furrowing at what I found. Despite his jeans and couple of sweats hanging in his closet, there was a list of names taped on a plastic dresser under the hanging garments. I was guessing they were his clients. Moving so I could kneel on the ground, I pulled open the first drawer, my brow raising automatically. Reaching in I grabbed a pair of lace boy shorts that had a bow on the front of them, then on the back they said 'Daddies boy'. Frowning, I shuffled around in it more, surprised at how much lingerie he had; but then again I couldn't be that surprised, because he did sell himself and different people like different things and no doubt he would get many of these... Presents.

 

Shaking my head, I closed the drawer and retreated out of his room just in time as the shower turned off. Strolling back into the living room, I pulled a bag of chips I bought today along with a bottle of pop, moving to go sit on the couch in the position I was in before, I opened my chips and placed my bottle beside my feet.

 

Ashton was a couple more minutes in the bathroom before the door opened and he walked out with a pair of gray shorts and a plain t-shirt drying his hair with his towel. "Oh! You are still here?" Nodding, I placed a chip in my mouth. "Um... Let me just go cream my legs." He told me, turning around and walking to his room, I think.

 

He returned not that much later and sat so there was probably a foot between us. Ashton lifted up a bottle of aloe lotion and squeezed it so some of the white contents fell into his palm. He lifted his shaven onto the couch and started to rub it into his skin.

 

"You nicked yourself." I pointed out stupidly.

 

Ashton frowned, "I was rushing because I didn't know if you were still here or not." He mumbled, giving me a flustered smile, moving onto the other leg, "I'm pretty sure I did on this leg too." His shoulders shrugged and his hair feel into his face, framing his face adorably. "But that's alright." He mumbled, moving on from his legs to his arms, then rubbing the remaining lotion on his chest. "I wasn't allowed to use the shower at that dudes house, I only had access to the sink." He stood from his couch and walked into his kitchen where he washed his hands and got him a bowl to pour chips into as well as a can of soda from the fridge. "I have no idea why I just told you that."

 

He took his seat beside me again, but closer. "That's alright." I munched on another chip, reaching down to grab my soda and twisting the lid so I could drink from it. "You need a TV in here." I commented, turning to look over at Ashton who nodded in agreement before handing me his bowl and stretching across the couch to turn on the small radio.

 

My eyes trained on his hips as he moved.

 

As for turning on the radio, he turned it down a bit so it was just playing in the background. It was weird now that we were just sitting here like we were friends, or have known each other for a while other than the fact that we slept with each other not more than three days ago. We had this weird comfort with each that we probably shouldn't.

 

"You're pretty cool." I randomly said.

 

Turning to look at me, Ashton gave me a small smile, "Thanks... You... You are a really nice guy." He returned, "If you didn't come with me today I most likely wouldn't even have food in my house." Blushing, he pulled up his legs so he was sitting Indian style. "I don't understand why I just told you that." Ashton groaned.

 

Cute.


End file.
